


the one where it's snowy

by bellaaanovak



Series: fluffly deancas drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaaanovak/pseuds/bellaaanovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean meets Castiel by chance in the parking lot at work surrounded by three feet of snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one where it's snowy

**Author's Note:**

> prompts: in the snow + first kiss

Dean doesn’t mind the snow. He actually loves it. Playing in the snow as a kid, building snowmen with Sammy, having snowball fights with Dad – it was all part of winter. However, when he was a kid, he didn’t know three feet of snow could cause so much damage and trouble. He couldn’t get his car out of the damn garage – he actually could barely get the thing _open_. He had to wear at least five layers, considering he had to _walk_ to work in _forty degree weather_. Snow was literally still falling when he got to work. Luckily the auto shop was only a few blocks away and he had a built up tolerance to the cold, otherwise he’d probably look like Luke from the beginning of _The Empire Strikes Back._ Hell if he freezes to death, no one is stuffing him inside the guts of a Tauntaun.

 

Dean stepped carefully into the strip mall parking lot where the auto shop was located. It took him nearly a century, but when he finally got to the door, there was a fucking CLOSED sign up. He shouted curses; why did no one tell him work was closed?! Although, he should have figured – if no one can even drive away from their homes, why would they come to a car repair shop? He groaned and attempted to turn and walk back out of the parking lot, but he lost his step and tripped. _Great_. Add that onto the list of horrible things that have happened before nine in the morning.

 

He’s caught off guard when he hears a voice other than his own. He looks up through squinted eyes and sees a figure in a giant hooded coat leaning over him. Hell, no. No Tauntaun guts for him.

 

“Hey, are – are you okay? I saw you fall.” The guy said. Dean grunted.

“Uh… yeah, I think. I think I got this, thanks--” Dean tried to get up but slipped again. Luckily it was negative one thousand degrees, so he could think of a bunch of excuses for why his face was red other than being flustered. “I don’t got this.”

“Let me help you.” The guy held his hand out and Dean grabbed it. As he attempted to pull himself up, he accidentally pulled the stranger down into the snow.

“Dude! Did you even try? My god, do you eat lettuce for breakfast, lunch, _and_ dinner?!”

 

Dean turned his head and watched as the stranger pulled his enormous hood back. He was taken aback for a moment at the man’s attractive face. Albeit, it was covered in snow and he looked like he might have had frostbite, but he was still cute. His blue lips were starting to match his radiant eyes and Dean felt an inappropriate urge to kiss them. He ignored it and instead held his hand out.

 

“Together?”

“Y-yeah.”

 

They balanced each other’s weight and tugged each other out of the snow. Dean explained his situation and listened as the guy explained his. Oh, right – his _name_. As they hurried out of the parking lot together, Dean clears his throat.

 

“What’s your name?”

“Oh, it’s Castiel.”

“Nice. Where you headed now? We could go back to my place. I have a shitload of coffee and hot chocolate and m-movies.” Dean blushed again. When did he get so confident?

“Anywhere that’s not my shitty apartment is great. My heater’s broken.”

“Holy shit, dude.”

 

Dean led Castiel back to his house and turned the heater up, gas bill be damned. The two of them relaxed in the living room with coffee for a couple of hours while watching _A Charlie Brown Christmas_. Seemed fitting and festive. Corny, but, whatever.

 

Castiel kissed him first. Obviously, it was unexpected. Dean blushed, but this time, he didn’t have the opportunity to use the cold as an excuse. Plus, he really wanted to kiss him first. Oh, well, it happened, and those lips felt as good as Dean predicted. Maybe even better.


End file.
